It is known to provide a video display at an interior rearview mirror assembly of a vehicle. Examples of such mirror assemblies and displays are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,690,268; 7,184,190; 7,274,501; 7,370,983; and/or 7,446,650, which are all hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.